Marissa's Journal
by Dylexa the Fangirl
Summary: This is Marissa's journal. In it explains all of the horrible things that she and Zak have suffered in the past when they were in Dr. Alanes' grasp. This is from my story "experiment number 14".Please r r! Rated T because of language and violence. This is an old story, so I won't continue. This is simply from my other account, which is where I am moving this from onto this account
1. Chapter 1

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

**(Hello peoplez! it is me, Dylexa. I have been writing a lot lately, don't worry. But during these past few months, I still have been quite busy, but I've managed to get a few things written enough to publish. Like for instance, I am writing a journal from Marissa's point of view, from the time that she, Zak, a mysterious character I may not name unless you WANT me to ruin a big part in the book, Bo and Samir lived in a secret underground house in New York. Their lives were not secret, but they most defiantly lived in secret.**

**I know Zak is not mentioned too much in this, but this is _my_ story. If you don't want to have to deal with OC junk, then do not read this. If you really want to give me a bad comment, at least make it USEFUL for my time. I really don't care for bad comments like "no TSS character is in this much!" I would much prefer you mention my grammatical errors if I make any, or maybe pieces of my writing that quite do not make sense. Well, enjoy. This is the only note I will be giving you until further notice in this story. Oh yes, there are most defiantly spoilers of my story in this, so if you do not want any parts of the story spoiled, I recommend you do NOT read this. Now, if there are any questions, please PM me.**

**Thank you.)**

**KEEP OUT! ESPECIALLY _YOU_ ZAK!**

6/5/15

To whom it may concern...

I'm not sure what to say. My older brother Gratis says I need this.

Says my nightmares are getting worse.

I actually agree with him about the second thing. My nightmares are getting worse.

Much worse.

Now, you probably have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, do you? Probably not.

Well...it's a long story...a bit _too_ long. I don't want to go into detail about what has happened to me those eight years ago, because thinking about it too much may make my dreams more unbearable than they already are.

I'll say it in the simplest way I can;

I'm an experiment from a laboratory. The 14th actually. They call me experiment number 14...a bit catchy, I will admit...maybe a good name for a story.

But that's not the point, is it?

Eight years ago, a man by the name of Charles Alanes, or more appropriate, _Dr._ Alanes, came up with the idea to implant fire into one so he or she can make fire from their minds.

Unfortunately, _I_ was the one who got to test this. Dr. Alanes has done some pretty _despicable_ things to Gratis too, but I'm not allowed to ask him what that madman has done.

All I know is that Gratis is deaf in one ear from an experiment. Apparently Dr. Alanes was trying to "improve" Gratis's hearing.

I'm sorry to say that Gratis and I are not the only victims to Dr. Alanes cruel experiments. Many people-even _animals_ have suffered.

Most of our "family" is Dr. Alanes experiments actually.

Bo (a.k.a, experiment number 12), the second eldest of the group, has had feline ears implanted into her head. Bo now wears a red bandanna to hide her "shame", as she calls it.

Samir (a.k.a, experiment number 14 B), the youngest of our group, can make fire like me, however, it is much more controlled than mine since not as much fire has been implanted into him. Unfortunately, Dr. Alanes has also given Samir the ability to read minds, and often times he cannot control this ability.

Much like my fire actually.

The only one of us who really has not been experimented on is my little "brother", Zak Saturday. I put the quotation marks because Zak really is only my adopted brother.

You see, the first time Gratis and I escaped, Gratis got caught again, and eventually I got caught as well. Luckily, my re-capture did not go unnoticed.

You see, Dr. Alanes used to work with these people who are called "secret scientists", but Dr. Alanes was kicked out of this group after he started the idea of experimenting on animals...obviously, as the years passed, Dr. Alanes started experimenting on humans.

Anyway, one of the secret scientists had seen the horrible chase between me and Dr. Alanes henchmen, and they basically teemed up to rescue me.

Unfortunately, there was still bad news after I first awoke in the Saturday's home;

They did not find my big brother. We thought he was dead-heck, they really only found me and a komodo dragon! The laboratory was lifeless, as dry as a bone, _dead!_

But I will talk about my reunion with Gratis later. I am talking about my first encounter with the Saturdays right now.

Anyway, I had waken up in the medical room of the house (first, Doc and Drew Saturday, Zak's parents, are rich, so they own this _gigantic _mansion. Second, I had fallen on my head out of a tree right before I was re-captured again, so I was unconscious the rest of the time I had spent in that laboratory) to the sound of people talking. Later I realized that these people were in fact the secret scientists, but obviously I didn't know then. I had decided to make it seem like I was still sleeping, because I was still much too afraid that I was in Dr. Alanes lab, despite the fact that I was in a warm, fluffy bed, instead of strapped to a table, or cooped up in a cage like a hog.

After a while of keeping my eyes shut and pretending I was asleep, I eventually went down. When I was awake again, the Komodo dragon from the laboratory was lying comfortably on my stomach. (We had decided to keep the Komodo dragon and name it "Komodo". Lol, not really original, but Zak was young when he had named him.)

So anyway, you know that I was still unsure of where I as, and who these mysterious people were, so I was very suspicious.

It's pretty embarrassing though to say that my first word was "hello", especially to someone I thought was the enemy, but hey, I was _eight._ Besides, I wasn't surrounded by any bad person anyway, so I guess it wasn't _so_ horrible. I think I'm a bit too melodramatic on the fact now.

But after Drew had said "hello" back in a friendly tone, I felt at ease.

It was still very odd for me though, this first experience back into civilization after a whole _year_ or being surrounded by _bastards _who saw me as nothing more than fresh meet to dig their grimy claws into. It was especially odd seeing Zak.

You see, Zak was only six at the time, and really there weren't too many children besides Gratis and myself. Although, the children I _did_ see were either covered in a lot of blood and injuries from experiments, and were so injured that they could not speak or react too well, were too experimented on to be recognized as human beings, or occasionally much too mean to talk to.

Zak however is one of the nicest and selfless person I have ever met.

Anyway, after Drew and Zak had introduced themselves (I did not meet Zak's father until later in the day), Drew explained to me what had happened during the time I was unconscious, and that Dr. Alanes had disappeared.

Now, after eight years of having a pretty good, adventurous life with the Saturdays, one cold January day, when Zak and I were home alone, Dr. Alanes breaks into our home and kidnaps us.

I really would prefer _not_ explaining what happened during that month of hell...I really don't. I can tell that Zak has had a pretty horrible time as well, because every time the subject of the lab claws its way into conversation, Zak gets squeamish and often leaves the room. We've both agreed to each other that as long as it is not necessary, we will not talk about it to each other. I really don't see how talking about something like something you dislike is really that necessary to talk about anyway...it's just something that should really have no use in this wretched planet.

Really, the only pleasant thing about my second time in the lab is that I found Gratis.

He's actually the reason I am sitting here right now, telling this story, instead of sitting n a cage in a dark room with an empty stomach and a dry mouth.

Gratis helped us escape...all of us...me, Zak, Samir and Bo. If it weren't for him, some of us would probably be dead. Me especially.

I must go now. It's getting dark, and we're trying to save energy on the lights right now.

_Marissa_


	2. Chapter 2

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

**(Hello! Didn't expect me to update so soon, did you?**

**Well, I've written out quite a lot of this journal, and I work at it every day in my notebook, so I'm going to be updating this quite a lot. **

**Well, unless I want to leave y'all hanging (;D**

**The reason why I am actually leaving a note in this is because i want to thank the two people who have already reviewed on my story! I will answer questions too [if you guys MUST, you may skip the writer's note, but it would be nice if you DID read this.]**

**First, to Coopt98:**

_HOLD UP! how did they escape? are the rumors of Zak true? please tell!_

**Alright, first of all, I'm not exactly sure how they all escaped yet because...well, I'm still working on that part in "Experiment # 14". The whole big question is given me a rash myself, and I am _dying_ to know how my own characters escaped Dr. Alanes grimy grasp, but writing is still a hard thing. And second, (SPOILER ALERT PEOPLE) yes, the rumors of Zak are true unfortunately. Zak _does_ have wings...Dr. Alanes you bastard. lol. But Marissa doesn't know yet, so she wont be writing about those just yet. I don't know if she will find out yet...*smirks* we will find out soon...muahaha...lol, sorry.**

**Second, to Ro:**

can't wait for the next chapter. I was hoping u was going to finish Experiment 14-the story before this one, but i think im going to like this one more.

**Thank you! I know this isn't a question, but since you guys don't have accounts yet I really feel that I must reply to your review anyway. (i know this seems really conceited, and I'm sorry if my answering questions bothers you both, so if it does, please tell me) I am flattered you like this story a lot better, and I think i do too, but don't worry, I _will_ finish Experiment # 14. Finishing that story is like one of my life goals, because if I do finish, this will be the first story I have _ever_ completed. I've basically been working on this story for almost _two_ years now, even before I got inspired to write.**

**So anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope I get more soon! Enjoy!)**

6/7/15

To whoever is listening...

Gratis is _bugging_ me to write right now. He says that he's been noticing me whimper in my sleep.

Really, it's not that I don't enjoy writing, because I most defiantly _do_. In fact, I really want to become a journalist some day if I'm still alive after college (that is, if I _go_ to college), but I just don't enjoy writing about...well, stuff that I don't want to think about.

My feelings are one of those things.

Okay, I'm not saying that I'm _afraid_ of _feeling_...I just don't like to feel _pain_.

But Gratis says, "It's not good that you're not letting out your feelings". Since when did Gratis become my _mom_? HE DOESN'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE MY MOM!

Zak says that he's just looking out for me, but that really doesn't make me feel better. You know, I said the exact thing to him when Drew was being too "over protective" for him a couple of months before Dr. Alanes kidnapped us?_!_

Well...okay...Zak might have a point though, even if he was using the exact sentence I had used for him.

But I can take care of myself! Gratis doesn't _need_ to boss me around as if he were my parent just because I _whimpered_ in my sleep! It doesn't mean _anything_! If anything, I actually feel violated that Gratis _knew_ I was whimpering in my sleep! What, does he _check_ on me in the middle of the night?_!_? How does he know what's going on in my head?_!_? THIS IS NONE OF HIS BUSINESS!

**(Surprise! this chapter ended, HAHA! Lol, don't worry, i'm publishing the next chapter too, so don't worry about not reading enough.**

**Please review BOTH entries though, and tell me what you think of BOTH. If you only do one, I might just leave ya hanging at the really short entries...sorry, I'm desperate for reviews.**

**I just like to know what people think.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

**6/18/15**

To the jerks out there who can't mind their own business...

Alright, so today we were all out at the park because we were bored, (hey, you would be as bored as we were if you were cooped up in an underground _house!_), and at some point, I start talking...a lot...and eventually, Bo says to me;

"God bitch, is the wore _quiet_ in your _large_ vocabulary?"

Obviously, I was very offended, so I say harshly; "Oh yeah? I bet you couldn't shut up for a whole day you _hypocrite_!" (now, I don't mean to be so rude to Bo, because the truth is, she is pretty quiet, but hey, I was defending myself! Can't I defend myself?)

No matter how harsh my comment was though, Bo didn't seem too effected by it. "Is that a challenge?"

I smirked with confidence. "Alright. The first one who speaks looses."

"Alright." Bo walks over to me and with he long, bony fingers, she strokes my wavy hair. I know she's up to something, and my hypothesis is proved to be right when she says, "But I think we should make winning _worth_ something."

"Uh oh," Samir groans.

"I like the way you think," I reply, ignoring Samir's comment. I suddenly notice that Bo's ears (the first ones) are un-pierced, and I think of the two pairs of earrings on my own ears.

"If _I_ win," Bo starts, pulling my hair so hard that I have to push her hand away, "then I get to _dye_ your hair. _Pink_."

"Harsh," Zak mutters. "Marissa _hates_ pink."

"_When_ I win," I reply coolly, "I get to _pierce _your ears."

Now, before I continue, let me say that I in fact _do_ hate the color pink more than ever, and would never _willingly_ wear pink, but I was not about to back down on the opportunity to _pierce_ the brave_ lion's_ ears, as I like to call Bo.

Okay, seriously, considering the fact that Bo has been in the lab for much longer than all of us, you'd think that she's as fearless and as proud as a lion, which is exactly why I call her so.

Well, I'll hand it to Bo; She defiantly has a lot of _pride_.

But almost anyone would have been able to tell that she was scared because her face had turned very pale, and I think I even saw her shiver.

"Why _that_?" Bo crosses her frail arms and it looks like she's trying not to completely tremble. "I mean-"

"You said you wanted winning to be _worth_ something," I say defiantly. "Well, this is most defiantly worth something. Besides, if _you_ win, you get to dye my hair. You know how much I hate pink."

I can tell that Gratis is amused by this little cat argument because I can hear he is trying not to snicker.

Bo ignores Gratis, uncrosses her arms and tries to look confident. "Alright. Fine. When should we start?"

"What's wrong with right now?" I ask. I wait for Bo's answer, but all she does is hold out a hand for a hand shake. I shake it confidently.

So obviously, while I still have nothing to do, I should probably explain why Zak and I are still living here in New York, instead of being at home.

Well...we have no idea how to get home. Home is...well, kind of on a hidden base...we know _where_ it is...I guess we just _can't_ get home. Not yet anyway.

I tried asking Zak if he was okay, but he seems fine. I just hope this isn't a facade.

I feel pretty bad about this either way. I really do. Zak hasn't done anything wrong, yet he has to suffer. It just doesn't seem fair! It _isn't _fair actually! Why must Zak suffer for something that is _my _fault?_!_

You know, Gratis used to tell me that God loves everyone, no matter how good or bad he or she may be. I used to believe this...but I'm not sure I do _now_.

I guess the main question I'm asking right now is _why_. _Why_ does God hate me?

Maybe I'm reincarnated as someone bad, like Hitler, and now I'm being punished for the horrible things I did in my past life.

I don't know.

Well, I should go now. I'm about to help Gratis make dinner.

Silent _Marissa_


	4. Chapter 4

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

**(Okay, I know its been a while, yes, although I had a lot done anyway. I just felt like trying to wait.**

**And yes, I know I have not finished Experiment # 14, but I still have writers block. I will post things if I want, and I'm happy that you guys want to read the story in order, but I'm not entirely abandoning my story either...lol, yeah...it just may take a long time.**

**Although it's a bit hard to write sometimes, since now I have discovered Fullmetal alchemist, AND I have homework. T.T I'm terrible, I know, lol. But I might write a FMA fanfic if you guys want...if the flow comes.**

**Anyway, enjoy!)**

6/19/15 (morning)

Well, I won the bet. Bo couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer after dinner!

But you know, to be honest, I feel a bit bad for Bo. Sure, she always calls me a "melodramatic bitch," but she's really not that bad. I have half a mind to cancel this whole bet for her.

I can actually understand _why_ Bo was so upset about getting her ears pierced...she probably thinks that it's as painful as getting a dozen needles stuck in her arm or something, since she's lived in the lab for so long. She's been taught to think that every sharp object is _dangerous_...alright, that's actually _true_...almost...but getting your ears pierced really doesn't hurt much. I mean, I've got them done _twice_!

Okay, so I'm guessing you've realized that Bo's ears is_ not _the reason why I'm writing now, right?

Well, if not, you know now.

The reason I have decided to write is...well, I had another nightmare. Worse that it has been in a while...

I really would prefer _not_ to describe my nightmares in this polka-dot covered book, but I guess I might as well, since the nightmare is still so fresh in my mind...

In the nightmare, I was in the lab...but I _wasn't_ in the lab...I was just..._there_.

I know that doesn't make sense, but please just bear with me.

Anyway...I saw Zak too...he looked so _scared..._so fragile too. It was obvious he had been starved...it was also obvious that he had been there for quite some time.

What really freaked me out was that the only thing I could do was watch and wait.

As the time went by, I noticed the horrifying amount of gashes on his body...as if he had been _beaten_. There was a lot of dried blood on his clothes and skin too. Even his hair, which was always so clean, was now covered in blood. Even the white streak in his hair now seemed to be crimson.

Finally, after what seemed like years and years of hell, light entered the dark room, and Dr. Alanes walked in. I was able to see a bit of red splattered across his clothes, and I fear it might have been Zak's blood. I also was able to see the long, barbed wire Dr. Alanes used as a whip. This still brings chills down my back.

_"I know you have been lying,"_ Dr. Alanes announces, his voice smooth and deadly like a knife. _"The secret scientists are not where you told me they would be."_

Zak looks at Dr. Alanes with piercing brown eyes, but no words come from him. Zak is as silent as death itself.

_"I will give you an opportunity to be spared if you tell me their _real_ location."_

Zak tells Dr. Alanes with candor that he would _never_ tell Dr. Alanes where the secret scientists are, no matter what Dr. Alanes does to him...

...I really don't want to talk about what happened next. The thought of my little brother in the grasp of someone so _horrible,_ so _wicked_...it's already bad enough it happened _once_.

If Zak was kidnapped _again..._I would never forgive myself. Zak was basically _spared_ by that mad man, something I thought would have _never _happened. If Zak is forced to face Dr. Alanes again...and if Dr. Alanes experimented on him...

No Marissa.

That wont happen.

You _can't _let that happen!

You _wont!_

Well, I guess I should go. I have nothing else to talk about, so I may as well leave.

_Marissa_ the protector


	5. Chapter 5

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

6/23/15

To you...

You know that weird feeling you get sometimes? Where your stomach feels like something is missing, and your body makes you feel like your trapped between a rock and a hard place, and then suddenly you realize your missing your home?

Well, if you haven't figured that out yet, I am most defiantly feeling this.

I really don't know why I always feel like this in the _summer_ though. I guess it has to do with the thought of being trapped in a giant oven with no meanings of escape.

It's almost as bad as being stuck in a cage for a month, yet this containment would be cold and dark, instead of blindingly light and red or orange.

That's not really the point though.

It's been such a long time since I have seen my guardians that have watched over me and raised me as my own since I was eight!

I think its been about five months since I've last seem them...yet I could still remember them so well. I can still remember what Drew's perfume smells like, how gentle Doc's voice was when he was in a good mood. I remember those nice, calm days when we _weren't_ studying cryptids (Doc and Drew's careers are to be cryptozoologists, which are basically people who study mythical creatures), and instead, just relaxing. I miss watching Zak, Fiskerton (Fiskerton is our cryptid brother basically. He is a gorilla-cat we found somewhere in London) and Doyle (Zak's uncle) play video games while I drew or wrote, or perhaps instead, I would lock myself up in my room and listen to music, or perhaps watch anime shows if I were really bored. Sometimes I'd read manga as well.)

I'm surprised Zak hasn't mentioned anything about home yet. Its been so _long_ since we've actually seen our family. I really thought he'd seem more home sick than he seems right now...

I guess his time in the lab has made him tough. I just hope Dr. Alanes didn't do anything too _wicked_ to Zak. No matter how old Zak may be, he will _always_ be my _little_ brother.

And that means I will always worry about him.

I don't know...Zak's probably fine...I hope.

_Marissa_ the brave


	6. Chapter 6

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

7/13/15

Okay, I know its been a really long time since I last wrote, but I figured that maybe writing might help me now, since I have nowhere else to turn for help.

Alright, so yesterday (I really hate to bring this fact up, but I feel that it would make much more sense if I told you), was my birthday, and everyone decided to bring me to the beach, which I think was really nice because it really put me to ease, even if I'm now seventeen years old. We had a lot of fun messing around and such, but Samir seemed a bit distracted-_worried _even.

I tried to ask him what was wrong, but after I asked, he just acted jovial the rest of the day...this streak of jovial seemed quite un-genuine.

Samir is a quiet, gentle kid that gets scared quite easily, and he always seems to apologize, even if something is not his fault.

I guess it's from his time in the lab.

Anyway, we did actually have a lot of fun yesterday. I thought everything was supposed to be perfect.

But later that night, I was walking around the house-dirt hole-whatever!-and suddenly, I hear two voiced talking and I realize that those voices belong to Zak and Gratis.

I decide to listen, but I horribly regretted it when I heard what they were saying.

Zak and Gratis were talking about what seemed to be _spies_...spying on _us_.

From Dr. Alanes.

I listen in some more, and as I said before, I greatly regret it.

It's hard to say what they said specifically, but soon enough Zak was yelling at Gratis. The next thing I know, Zak pulls off the curtain that Gratis had been using as a door, and stomps out. When he sees me, two dark roses of pink form on his cheeks.

"_Marissa_? What are you doing here?"

I tell Zak that I simply wanted to thank him and Gratis for my birthday surprise, and hug him tightly. From behind Zak, I can see Gratis looking back at me. I can't help but notice that Gratis looks tired and upset.

This is quite rare to see on Gratis. My older brother has always been so confident-so _secure_. Always looking proud, happy, and quite alert.

But when I saw him last night, it looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and he looked utterly depressed!

I just don't know what to do! What if there _are_ spies around the city? What if there are spies around our _home_?

What if we get captured again? I can't stand the thought of being in that horrible place for the _third_ time in my life! I shouldn't even have had to endure the torture _once_! Those awful nightmares, waking up to the smell of burning blankets-having to sleep with a _fire-extinguisher_ AND a _smoke-detector?_

All of that is thanks to Dr. Alanes. I'm already scarred from my experiences! But the thought of having to face even _more_ torture? Along with my _family_ being tortured?

I just can't help but feel that this is my fault! Sometimes I sincerely feel that I'm being punished for something I did in my past life, and since my family was around during the time of my punishment, they are now forced to suffer with me.

I guess this is just what God decided for me. Either way though, I'm not grateful at all.

Confused _Marissa_


End file.
